Unexpected Irregular Happenings
by JesterOfLullaby
Summary: A storm hitting at night brings Jenny, Brad, and Tuck an adventure.
**Summary: A** _ **My Life as a Teenage Robot**_ **fanfic one shot. Scary stories and horror films always bring great fun to teens and kids. But genres can ignite fear and suspicion. Unless unbelievable monsters constantly invade your city; then that's a normal routine. The real problem transpires when that something raids your own house. A storm hitting at night brings Jenny and Tuck an adventure.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **My Life as a Teenage Robot**_ **characters and plot belong to Viacom, Nickelodeon, and Rob Renzetti.**

 _ **Unexpected Irregular Happenings**_

Dark clouds masked the boundless sky, providing Tremorton much needed shade from the past blistering weeks. The air now retained that thick, humid aroma. Wind swaying by felt a bit chillier. People walking around town armed heavy coats and umbrellas. Children were prepared with thick, tall boots, and they removed their toys from the open yards. Vehicles outside left their windows rolled up. Homes had their shutters locked. Shops prepared themselves for people looking to escape the weather.

"ACHOO!"

"Gesundheit!" Jenny giggled.

"Thanks, Jen," Brad smiled, rubber his nose with his finger. "That movie was… something."

"Something doesn't even begin to describe it. Do you think they'll come out with a sequel?"

"Of course they will. Horror movies always have sequels."

"Maybe you'll pay better attention next time around. You kept coughing throughout the movie."

"My throat had a popcorn kernel that I couldn't get out."

"Right…"

The pair had viewed a horror flick in downtown Tremorton's theater. Natural disasters and crimes strayed the city, so Jenny and Brad managed to watch the film uninterrupted. They even stayed to the end of the credits. When they reached their neighborhood, the younger Carbunkle brother eagerly greeted them.

"Brad! Jenny! You're back!" Tuck happily cried. "How was _Unexpected Irregular Happenings_?"

Brad grated while Jenny chortled, "Terrible."

Tuck displayed his bewilderment.

"It was greatly terrible!" Jenny cheerfully explained. "The acting was awful, the story made no sense, and you can totally see the zipper on the monster's costume. It was a complete train wreck, a train wreck where I couldn't look away. If they do make a sequel, I kinda wanna see it."

Tuck bitterly placed his fists on his hips, griping to his brother, "And you didn't want me to go."

"It was a PG-13 horror movie," Brad defended. "There's no way Dad would've been OK if you went."

"But you and Jenny are making fun of it! It doesn't sound that bad!"

"A rating is a rating. You would've had your eyes closed the entire time."

"Like you did when the girl was cornered by the monster?" Jenny teased.

"I couldn't clear my eyes," Brad asserted.

"I totally could've handled it!" Tuck claimed. "What about the kid experience?"

"Kid experience?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, you're going to high school so you can have a teen experience even though you're a robot," Tuck explained. "We kids also have things that we go through—playing a tree in the school play, waiting in line for the newest _Peter Proper_ picture books, building treehouses, setting off world records with friends—"

"Demanding that their older siblings take them places while annoying us to no end," Brad filled in with Jenny giggling.

"I'm just saying that there are some things that kids need to go through to be kids," Tuck innocently concluded.

"Maybe he has a point," Jenny remarked, identifying with the young child. "It is fun to get scared once in a while. We both laughed at the ridiculous chase scene after the intense setup of the girl and the guy walking around the abandoned warehouse. You could totally see her real hair under her wig."

"Exactly!" Tuck fervently agreed. "When you're scared, your heart is pounding, your eyes alert themselves to everything around you, the hairs on the back of your neck stand up."

His arguments convincing her, Jenny turned to the smaller boy. "Maybe you can come with us to see the sequel when it comes out."

She then added with a laugh, "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course!" Tuck lightheartedly scoffed. "While you guys were gone, I read every single volume of _Creepy Tales Told in the Dark_."

"You read WHAT?!" Brad yelled alarmed.

Realizing his revelation, Tuck locked his hands over his mouth.

" _Creepy Tales Told in the Dark_?" Jenny asked. "What's that?"

"It's a series of scary stories," Brad described.

"What's so bad about kids reading books? Isn't that a good thing? It'll means less time watching TV and playing videogames."

"Yes, but these books have a bad rep. A lot of parents don't like this series because of its fear-provoking plots. They demand that they get removed from public libraries and schools."

"So then how do kids get them in the first place?"

"Like any kid would—swap these books behind the teachers' backs and read them whenever out of a parent's sight."

"How would you know if any kid has read them?"

"We older siblings will know because our brothers and sisters scream in the middle of the night. And who do you think has to be with them until they fall asleep?" Brad conveyed a fierce glare to his younger brother.

"But I like them!" Tuck passionately defended. "They're so much fun! Just like how you and Jenny saw _Unexpected Irregular Happenings_ today. It's fun to talk about them and say what we would've done differently. And see how the monsters get their karma in the end."

Disallowing his brother to win, Brad warned, "Tuck, if you get nightmares, you'll be on your own."

"Wow," Jenny replied. "All this commotion over a book."

Before the conversation could continue, the trio spotted a neighbor walking around, calling, "Here, kitty, kitty."

The old woman had short, gray hair. Her rimless glasses perched themselves low on her elongated nose. She wore a bright goldenrod blouse and a gamboge skirt. She used a walker with worn-out tennis balls on its legs to help her move along the sidewalk.

"Hi, Mrs. Duran," the kids greeted.

The neighbor ceased her search and acknowledged the children. "Hello, boys."

She turned to Jenny and sweetly smiled. "Such a pretty girl."

She swung one fist in the air and griped, "But she's showing too much skin! You'll catch a cold if you continue dressing like that!"

She then changed her tone and called out, "Here, kitty, kitty! Here, Felix!"

While the old lady continued on her way, Brad lightly remarked, "Mrs. Duran must still not see the _robot_ within the _teenage robot_."

Jenny, feeling easygoing, cackled, "Looks like her cat has gotten away again. Wonder where he's off to this time."

Considering the weather, Tuck chimed, "Let's hope that Felix can get to shelter if Mrs. Duran doesn't find him in time."

"Speaking of time," Brad brought up. "Has Dr. Wakeman left on her trip yet?"

"Nope," Jenny replied. "You know how she likes to organize her belongings based on geometry and other mathematical limits. And follow a tightly knit schedule."

"It's strange how she's going back to talk about that energy crisis on Pluto."

"Didn't she already leave on a trip for that very same reason?" Tuck asked.

"Yeah, but now that Pluto isn't a planet anymore, the community is debating whether or not to continue the project," Jenny replied. "She won't be back until tomorrow. Guess we'll see what happens."

"That's so cool that you'll have the house to yourself!" Tuck smiled.

"Yep, I'm a crime fighter and a teenager. I know I can take care of myself alone for night."

A cry of thunder rumbled the city. The dark clouds now seemed even darker and heavier.

"I better get inside before I rust," Jenny noted.

"Yeah, we better go, too," Brad agreed.

"Aw, can't we stay out a little longer?" Tuck whined.

"No way. I'm not letting you catch something and then sneeze your boogers all over my shirt."

He then turned to Jenny. "If you need anything, you can always come right over."

"Thanks," Jenny smiled. "See you guys."

The neighbors departed, and the robot girl headed home. The Wakeman house was pristine and presentable. Because Jenny wanted to partake in regular teenager activities, like seeing a movie with friends, she had her own chores to perform, excluding her usual saving the world routine. Her household tasks involved cleaning the guest bathroom and organizing the garage. Such jobs required little time for the Global Defense Unit. Knowing that her mother was preparing for a trip, Jenny headed towards her mother's bedroom.

Mrs. Wakeman stood at the foot of her bed. A neatly laid suitcase bore her clothing while she packed. Contrast to her teenage daughter's room, the woman's bedroom was neat and tidy. The bed contained neatly pressed sheets, and all worn clothing was in a laundry basket. Photos frames hung on the wall was orderly parallel to the floor. She had any trash in a wastebasket rather than all around her spotless carpet. Her smudge-clear vanity mirror reflected her tidily systematized makeup and grooming supplies.

"Hi, Mom," Jenny said when she walked in. "Done getting ready?"

"Just about, XJ-9," the woman replied. Shutting her suitcase, she turned to her daughter. "I may be out of town, but you'll still need to follow your responsibilities."

"Yes, I know."

The mother and daughter left the bedroom and walked towards the front door. Mrs. Wakeman listed off her daughter's duties, "Make sure to turn down the thermostat. You may not be able to feel heat or chill, but I don't want to be blowing money out the A/C."

"Ok."

"Bring in the trash cans before they get blown away by the wind."

"Fine."

"And if you see any disorder on the global monitors?"

"I'll go and investigate, and if I need to, put a stop to whatever is causing trouble."

The old woman proudly smiled. "That's my XJ-9."

She studied her watch and listened to it beep. "I will now be on my way and be back tomorrow. Be good, XJ-9."

"Ok, bye, Mom." Jenny waved. Once she slammed the door, she animatedly declared, "Yes! I got the house all to myself!"

Setting off rays of colored lights, she celebrated her freedom and began dancing. The latest musical hits intoxicating the teenager scene flooded the room and throbbed the walls. She mimicked music video moves she learned watching pandering teen stations. She also checked her email and played computer games. She eagerly flipped through her _Teen Yak_ magazines, eyeing the latest fashion trends, fantasizing herself in popular crowds. And she did remember her chores—she lowered the temperature throughout the house and brought in the trashcans. She resumed her playtime watching TV. Oil cans littered themselves around her while she lied on the couch.

"Get ready for the most frightening movie of the century!" the TV announced. " _Unexpected Irregular Happenings_ is THE movie to watch! If you only see one film this year, it's _Unexpected Irregular Happenings_ because you'll be so scared you won't want to see anything else!"

"Pft, right," Jenny derided. "If you're afraid of giant lizards in rubber costumes with visible zippers."

Sitting up, she placed her hands beneath her round chin and disparaged, "Oh, help! There's a monster in a terrible costume! And he's running so slowly! Someone please save me!"

She mercilessly chuckled.

While the teen robot enjoyed her independence, the rain poured. The trees heavily swayed. Outside debris flew down the street. Lightning flashed and thunder crackled. Residence removed themselves from the outdoors and sheltered themselves inside.

"Ugh, nothing on," Jenny groaned while she flipped through the channels. She became bored. "I guess I should check in on things."

She turned to one of her global monitors. She wondered if the unpleasant weather would bring about criminal undertakings. All banks and museums seemed unruffled. Any citizens' cries remained absent. But out in a forest, she eyed an odd spacecraft landing. She immediately sat up.

The interstellar spaceship opened up a hatch. Smoke deluged. It slowly positioned a giant gloved hand attached to a hydraulic limb, its design similar to those in silent cartoons.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jenny smirked, ready to accept some action. "A little invader who may have lost their way?"

The droplets poured onto the enormous mechanical hand. Having sensed the weather, the ship quickly pulled in the hand and shut its hatch. It then quickly blasted off from the forest and returned to outer space.

"Looks like even this weather has gotten alien invaders down," Jenny moaned. "Guess I can do _something_."

She hung her shoulders and trudged towards the training room.

* * *

"Whew! That was a workout!" Jenny exited the room, stretching one arm above her head. She glanced at a wall clock. "Still plenty of time before bed."

She headed towards the kitchen for another cool can of oil. She closed the fridge's door, sipped on a straw, and looked out the window. The storm raged.

"I wonder what Brad and Tuck are doing for fun," Jenny pondered to herself. She then smirked, "And I wonder how Brad's handling Tuck. Maybe I should look into the series. It's for kids, so how scary can it be?"

Jenny journeyed to the living room for the shared computer. Taking a seat on an office chair attached with wheels, she logged herself on. "Wow, usually in a storm like this the power goes out. Glad there's still electricity and web access."

She typed what she was interested in searching. "Let's see… _Creepy Tales Told in the Dark_ …"

Eccentric art covers appeared on screen. Some artwork depicted horrifying monsters that bore sharp teeth and glowing eyes. Others portrayed dilapidated houses and rooms. She read several summaries. These gruesome tales involved supernatural characters like ghosts, vampires, and werewolves. More volumes also encompassed strange ideas like a haunted bathroom, a detention hall where the only door leads into the same room, or an odd gift box that only delivered out of date clothing.

"That last one does seem pretty scary," Jenny humorously remarked. "I guess anyone who doesn't fight bad guys on a regular bases would be creeped out by these stories."

She found videos of people narrating the stories. The saga enticed her. Curiosity and excitement overran her choices. She clicked on a few and briefly heard the stories unfold from the page. One that she finished was the possessed gift box.

"Wow, these stories don't seem so bad. It looks like they're all in good fun. The children are surviving the horrible situations unscathed. But I guess it's the story's twisting ending that's the real reason why parents don't want kids to read them. They're kinda creepy. I go up against villains firsthand, but kids who don't would find themselves in these situations to be a little scary."

Robbers holding superhuman strengths and speeds, highly intelligent monsters from outer space bent on enslaving mankind, colossal-sized creatures springing from the dark caves or underneath the city causing pandemonium on innocent townspeople. And the Cluster aiming to bind a certain robot under their rule. Indeed Tremorton was a prime city for crisis.

Upon hearing something creak, she quickly turned around. She saw nothing.

"What am I so worried about?" she quipped herself. "If there was anything, Mom's global monitors would've picked it up."

Hearing a ring, Jenny immediately jumped.

"Oh, wait, that's my phone."

Her left pigtail converted into her communication device. "Hello?"

"Jen?" the other line called. "It's Brad."

Glad to be speaking to a familiar voice, Jenny beamed. "Hey, Brad! What's up?!"

"I know it's late, but can me and Tuck come over? The books that Tuck read really scared him, and he won't calm down. He said he'd feel better to be with a real super hero."

Jenny became glad to have some company. "Sure! Come right over!"

Right after she hung up, Jenny immediately flew down from her bedroom to the front door. Before her guests could even knock, she opened the door. Brad and Tuck stood in front. Two sleeping bags laid underneath the redhead's arms. Tuck clung to his brother's waist. And in between was an umbrella.

"Hi, guys," Jenny welcomed.

"Thanks for having us over," Brad blearily mumbled. He masked his anger towards his brother when speaking to his friend. Heading for the living room, he released the sleeping bags that heavily dropped to the ground. One was red and the other was violet. He then ordered Tuck, "You can let go of me now."

Though reluctant, Tuck obliged.

Knowing that the living room would be comfortable for the brothers to sleep in, Jenny easily moved around the sofa and coffee table. She also swiftly removed her cans of oil.

Having space to make camp, the brothers unrolled their sleeping bags. Inside each one held their pillow. Once unfurled, they pulled the double ribbon teeth on their separate bags and zipped them together. The two sleeping bags now gained size. The umbrella they brought remained opened to allow the fabric panel to dry. Next to that was a heavy book.

"What's with the dictionary?" Jenny asked.

Brad irritably sighed. "I tried reading Tuck some other books to help calm him down. We read every single _Peter Proper_ book we had. This was all that was left."

"It's actually exciting!" Tuck cheerfully avowed. "Brad was reading all about the ampersand! It's a logogram that originated as a ligature, but a lot of people call it a sign to avoid confusion!"

Jenny turned her gaze towards Brad. The redheaded adolescent appeared like he would collapse at any moment rather than shoot his brother an annoyed glower.

"You guys need anything?" Jenny offered.

"No, we're good," Brad insisted. "We're gonna go straight to bed."

He turned to his brother and firmly added, "Right, Tuck?"

The young boy nervously grinned and nodded.

"If you guys need anything, feel free to ask," Jenny advised. She then headed towards her bedroom. "Good night."

"Night, Jen."

The brothers gathered themselves into the sleeping bags. Brad quickly eased himself on the hard floor, desperate to return to sleep. His younger brother, as always, embraced the other spectrum's end. Despite Tuck's efforts to relax, all the house's sounds disturbed him. Plus, his absent night light made him even more apprehensive. His overactive imagination distorted the darkness into unclear, grotesque shapes.

"Brad?" he fearfully called.

"Go to sleep," the older brother sternly ordered.

The wall clock ticked at a steady rate. While the older brother fell into a soft dozing off state, the younger one quivered underneath his sheet. He believed camouflaging himself would protect him from the anomalous shuffling he heard. He noted a mantra to himself to relax. _"It's only a little storm. There aren't any ghosts or vampires or werewolves. But even if they are real, I'm inside a real superhero's house. I'm nowhere safer."_

He assuredly discarded his sheet. "Yeah! You hear that ghosts and ghouls?! Try anything funny and you'll have to face Earth's greatest hero XJ-9! Aka Jenny!"

He expected his brother to berate him for his exclamation. But when he looked to his side, he noticed a vacant spot next to him.

"Brad?"

He then gasped upon hearing something clamor in the garage.

* * *

Jenny stayed inside her bedroom. Facing her headboard, she lied on her stomach and read another _Teen Yak_ magazine. She decided to eye her monitors, real threats that could endanger the Earth. But everything had stayed peaceful. The downpours cycled like waves in the sea, so a flood charging against the town was low. However, she repeatedly had to turn away from her laminated pages. She recalled in those _Creepy Tales Told in the Dark_ stories began with the protagonists noticing strange sounds in the comfort of their own home.

"Ugh, Mom's house always makes noises," Jenny tried to persuade herself. "Actually, it's a little quieter since Mom's NOT doing her experiments. Maybe I can do some serious reading instead of having to put out a fire every fifteen minutes."

She returned to her appraisal of teenage life and pop culture. "This looks interesting… 'Is SYNC'N Calling It Quits?' I know that they're yesterday's news, but I kinda like a few of their songs. I hope no one at school makes fun of me for liking old stuff."

A large racket interrupted her contemplating. The commotion was too loud to ignore. She placed down her magazine and stood up. "Let's see what this is about."

She opened her doorway and found only darkness. "Brad? Tuck? You guys ok?"

She received only silence. Transforming one hand into a flashlight, she scanned the area. She sauntered down the stairs and looked into the living room. She was careful to permit her visitors peace, but she found only their sleeping bags, umbrella, and book.

"That's odd. If they're not here, then where are they? Maybe the kitchen for a late night snack?"

Entering the room, she grew surprised. Pots and pans lay everywhere. Cabinet doors were open. Some dishes now lay shattered near the sink. She veered her light further and spotted the drapes had clawed marks. She saw the faucet had water running.

"Weird. I didn't make this mess. And Mom wouldn't want me to rack up the water bill if I don't need water."

She turned off the faucet. Watching her steps, she studied the destroyed curtains. The markings appeared familiar. She focused her vision on the pattern and searched her databank for a match. Her closest findings incorporated giant cats like lions.

"That can't be right," Jenny muttered mystified. "There hasn't been a disaster at the zoo for months. All the animals should still be in their enclosed environments."

Her analytical expression turned hostile when she heard scuffling nearby. She turned off her flashlight and allowed darkness to control the room. Extending her legs, she leapt over the clutter. She placed her back near the doorway and waited. When the small figure came through, Jenny jumped on to the scene.

A familiar boy screamed.

"Tuck?"

"Jenny?"

"What are you doing wandering around? Were you the one who took out all these pots and pans?!"

"Wha? No!"

"Tuck?!"

"I didn't do it! I swear! I was investigating all these weird sounds. I know that something's here. Also, Brad's missing!"

"Missing?!"

"Uh huh. He wasn't in his sleeping bag."

Jenny turned on her flashlight once more, and the two returned to the living room where the brothers had made camp. Both sleeping bags and dictionary had remained untouched since Jenny first came downstairs to scrutinize the hubbub. The older brother had yet to appear.

"I thought I heard something in the garage," Tuck explained. "But it was only knocked over brooms, shovels, and rakes. And a tool box that had hand trowels and weeders."

"Mom's garden supplies." Jenny knew that her mother left the garage alone. While the woman's job involved the lab, she did gardening as a hobby. But the planting season had yet to come; weather like tonight's would have blown away her hard work.

Jenny and Tuck gasped upon hearing rough coughs.

"Something IS here!" Tuck cried. "And it might have Brad!"

Footsteps were approaching the two. Tuck trembled, but Jenny protected her friend. "Get behind me!"

Swinging the child behind her, her free arm and hand transformed into her Mighty Mallet. "Alright you ghoul from dimension X! Prepare to go back to your grave!"

"You read _Creepy Tales Told in the Dark_?" Tuck excitedly asked.

"I looked into it," Jenny smirked. She then resumed her attack. She elevated her weapon and prepared to strike.

"Woah! Jen! It's me!"

Jenny ceased her assault and rotated her flashlight. The pair saw the disappeared older brother.

"Brad!" they happily cried.

Tuck raced towards his brother and hugged his legs. "My brother's alive! Thank goodness the shadows from beyond didn't take him!"

"I only went to blow my nose," Brad explained. "And this headache is really killing me."

"You wouldn't have a headache if you ate dinner," Tuck slated.

Brad ignored the taunting and turned to Jenny. "It was hard to find anything in your guest bathroom. It looked like a tornado hit."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "How can that be? Cleaning the guest bathroom was a chore that I finished before I could go to the movies with you."

"Did your mom touch it?" Tuck asked, having experienced the doctor's unitedly bathroom habits.

"I doubt it. The movie was less than two hours. She was busy packing at the time."

"Guess it's because the window was open," Brad assumed. "The wind from the storm musta knocked everything around. I closed it before I left."

Her protocols triggering, Jenny zipped towards the spare bathroom; her guests shadowed her. She spotted the window was now closed. The toilet paper on the roll was now on the ground. The hand towels appeared winkled. The potted plant had its soil scattered. The soap bottle was on its side and leaking. What caught her attention the most were the curtains; they contained the same claw marks from before.

"What's going on?" she asked herself.

"Hey, Jen," Brad called.

"Huh?"

"Be alright if me and Tuck made some hot cocoa? I'm feeling a little chilly."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

While the trio walked towards the kitchen, the storm had developed into light rain and soft thunder. The kitchen lights came on and revealed the large clutter. Brad glared at Tuck upon seeing it. Jenny defended the boy.

"I didn't make the mess," Tuck insisted. "But I'll help clean up."

"You guys can handle the pots and pans," Jenny thanked. "I'll take care of the broken dishes."

While the brothers gathered the cookware, Jenny converted one hand into a dust cleaner. Because she owned a metal body, she could safely handle the damaged melamine. She knelt on the floor and began vacuuming the shards. The compartment underneath the duster opened up and popped out a neatly tightened disposable bag.

"I'm telling you!" Tuck argued to his brother. "There's something here!"

Brad knelt and placed in his pans. He then grabbed Tuck's pots and neatly arranged the stainless steel cookware. Disbelieving his brother's imagination, he refuted, "No, there isn't."

"Then why are there dishes broken? Hmm?"

"How should I know?"

"I think Tuck's right." Jenny stepped in after discarding the cracked dinnerware. "Someone or something is in the house."

The young boy displayed an arrogant grin while the older one asked, "What makes you say that?"

"The messes, for one." Jenny replied. "Something made a mess in the garage, the kitchen, and the guest bathroom. It wasn't me or Mom. And it wasn't you guys. And look at the curtains. Something made claw marks on them."

"OK, I know for sure that I didn't do that," Tuck asserted. "My fingernails got clipped yesterday."

"Yep," Brad nodded. "After me and Dad hunted you down and found you clinging to the banister."

"Hey! Getting your fingernails clipped hurts!"

Jenny expected the brothers to argue as they usually did. However, the older boy instead took a seat at the kitchen table. He rubbed his head and slurred about another headache. While she only needs oil to sustain her system, Jenny played a good hostess and made her guests their warm beverage. She even included whipped cream for the younger boy. The three sat at the table.

"Anyways," Jenny continued. "I don't know what is here. But whatever it is hasn't been in my room or Mom's room or her lab. And you guys haven't been harmed by it either. But like in _Creepy Tales Told in the Dark_ , I think we should—"

Brad stood up at that remark. "Hold up. You looked into _Creepy Tales Told in the Dark_?"

"Yeah. I was bored, and it gave me something interesting to read about."

"I see where this is going. Jen, books like _Creepy Tales Told in the Dark_ and movies like _Unexpected Irregular Happenings_ are supposed to be for entertainment. They're not prophecies or guidebooks."

"I get that. But as a well-trained crime fighter, I know something suspicious when I see it."

Tuck jumped down from his seat and headed towards a low cabinet. He grabbed the recently placed away pot and settled it on his head. "I'm with Jenny. There's definitely something here. And the monsters always go after the unbelievers first."

Brad exhaled an exasperated sigh.

"You're not scared, are you?" Jenny playfully challenged. She rose from her seat and folded her arms across her chest. "Seeing that lizard costume in the movie was pretty frightening."

"I wasn't scared. If anything, I'm usually the one who foolishly jumps into action in these situations."

"Uh huh. Right. We've both had our shares going against alien invaders and giant animals rampaging through town. But can you handle the paranormal?"

"I can handle anything, anytime, anywhere! You'll see that nothing scares Bradly Carbun—"

His voice died out when a coarse cough ripped out of his dry throat. His surroundings blurred, and darkness quickly enveloped his vision. He lost his balance.

"Brad!" Tuck screeched.

Before the redhead could hit the floor, Jenny caught him, wrapping one arm around his chest. She noted his complexion appeared much paler than earlier. His breathing also appeared labored. Concerned for his wellbeing, she employed her free hand. She then engaged her special optic to study his body's heat levels.

"He's got a fever," she concluded.

"That would explain his cranky attitude and lack of appetite for dinner." Tuck shook his head. "And here I thought he was love-struck again."

"Let's move him to my room."

Jenny shifted Brad's body so she could carry him easier. She maintained a solid grip on his shoulder while her other arm moved underneath the back of his knees.

Placing one hand over his protective headgear, the young boy jogged up the stairs while the girl flew. They warily hiked around her bedroom. Her collection of stuffed animals and vinyl records covered her stained carpet. Books over stacked themselves on nightstands. Old magazines concealed her beanbag chairs. Lipsticks, buffers, and cans of wax cluttered her desk. Trash littered everywhere except the wastebasket. But this was a typical layout for any teenage bedroom. Any intruder would have fallen and expose his whereabouts.

"You're sure he'll be safe here?" Tuck asked when they entered.

Balancing her ill friend against her metallic body, Jenny's free hand cleared any loosened bolts, nuts, and screws from her bed. She had recently changed her sheets, so they stayed oil free. She placed her friend on her bed and nodded. "Activate Diary Entry Mode!"

Steel encased her bedroom door and windows, followed by a long throw for a tight seal. All monitors screened the home's interior. Each monitor showed a different room in the house—the kitchen, the living room, the garage, both the front yard and the backyard, the basement, and the lab. The rigid security impressed Tuck.

"I updated this mode while I write in my diary so Mom won't be nosy," Jenny confidently explained. "I keep it in a secret place and only take it out when it's safe."

"Oh, you mean this diary?" Tuck asked, holding up a blue book.

Giving an angered glare, Jenny snatched back her book.

Referring back to their original situation, Tuck fretfully asked, "What are we going to do about the intruder?"

"Hmm…" Jenny pondered a strategy. "There could be a number of culprits—a typical burglar, a small alien doing an infiltration mission, or a ghost. But I haven't found any trails of any sort of ooze like ectoplasm. And so far nothing valuable has been stolen. I'm not sure what it is that we're dealing with here."

"Whatever _it_ is, it's in the lab."

"Huh?"

"See?" Tuck pointed to the monitors.

Jenny studied the screens. The basement lab had knocked over test tubes, beakers, and flasks. She knew her mother was innocent of the misconduct. While accidents occasionally happened, her mother cleaned up her study as soon as she completed her work. Disorders could cause bigger disasters.

"Looks like we got something to check out," Jenny declared.

"… We?"

"We'll investigate the lab. Brad will be safe here."

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time around, so let me repeat this—We?"

Jenny pressed a few buttons and shut off the power throughout the Wakeman house. She unlocked a backup generator for her own bedroom to engage the security. She was now prepared to set her mission into play. "Whether it's an advanced alien invader, a newbie thief who doesn't know whose home this is, or a ghost from dimension X, I'm ready to handle it."

She opened her bedroom door and headed out; the security would reactive once it closed. Clinging his only protective headgear, Tuck aversely tailed her. Jenny turned on her flashlight hand once more, and the two went down the stairs. She stood in front of a vase stand and pressed a button. The stand's top opened and produced the S.U.X. Containment Unit.

She grabbed it and tossed it to her partner. "Here, Tuck. You can wield the vacuum thingy in case we're dealing with a ghost."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about this Global Defense Unit," Jenny smiled She used her free hand and pulled out her Mighty Mallet again.

Well prepared for the impending fight, they aligned their backs to the lab door. Tuck slowly opened it, and they stealthy shuffled down the steps. Jenny spent little time in the lab; she only ventures the room to dampen accidents or move heavy objects. Once at the bottom Jenny scanned her flashlight throughout the space. She spotted the fallen science supplies. All the glass stayed intact and held only air, so Tuck could walk freely.

"Anything?" Tuck whispered.

"No, nothing."

"Try one of your other visions. Maybe we can get a different reading."

The robot closed her eyes and opened them again. Her many opponents stayed out in plain sight during their raids and during the battles. She reserved her special optic for special occasions. But her mother had yet to install any methods in fighting paranormal creatures. Jenny could only salvage her own wits. She disembarked her infrared vision.

"Wait, I think I see something," she replayed. "It's over by the water heater. It's not a machine. I see something small that's giving off heat. It seems to be walking on all fours."

"You don't suppose it's a Gremlin, do you?"

"Doesn't look like it. It's not messing around with any wirings. It's got a long tail."

"Just one? Not two, or four, or nine?"

"Tuck! I'm trying to study the enemy." She reactivated her normal vision. "Unless this thing breathes fire, our best bet might be the element of surprise."

Cautiously, Jenny led the duo away from the door. She kept herself in front of her partner for protection. They inched their way closer and closer to the water heater stationed next to a counter and a stool. Tuck felt his heart pound. He tried to regulate his breathing while ceasing his urge to scream. Jenny concentrated her flashlight's size and lowered its brightness; she wanted to maintain her stealth. The room's darkness grew.

The water heater perched over a concrete block and was slim enough for something petite to hide behind. Its wires remained unharmed and free from debris. Jenny understood that she needed to wield her weapon carefully least she damage it, herself, and her friend. The duo slightly jumped at the sound of something scratching against the metal.

"There it is!" Tuck yelped, his eyes having fully adjusted to the dark room.

Whatever was behind the water heater had now climbed on top of it. Jenny bravely revolved her flashlight and quickly shined it against the water heater's top. She spotted briefly two eyes that glowed eerily. The creature hurdled.

"Woah!" Jenny and Tuck simultaneously cried out.

Tuck applied his weapon more like a bat compared to its intended use. Meanwhile Jenny's eyes monitored the creature, and her light tried to catch it once more. She prepared herself in case the intruder lunged at her. A soft patter came from the counter. She trailed the sound.

"I think I see it!" Tuck hollered.

Jenny's light fell on the stool, and a black cat with a white muzzle landed there. An ordinary cat.

Having seen the feline before, Jenny asked, "Is that…"

"It's Felix! Mrs. Duran's pet cat!"

The duo stood there dumbfounded. An entire night's work showed that the trespasser was only a domestic pet. This cat showed normal features—quietly moving about, having the correct anatomical structure, and meowing. They cleared the supernatural of all charges.

"Guess the little guy got caught in the rain." Jenny assumed. She kept her flashlight on, but she placed away her weapon. She dismissed any urges to show rage against her neighbor's pet; Felix was far too cuddly.

"But I'd be on the run too if I was always on Mrs. Duran's lap and got petted too hard."

Having interacted with the domestic creature on a number of occasions, Jenny nonchalantly walked up to the pet. But before she could reach him, the animal reacted to his instincts. He vaulted off the stool and darted to the room's opposite end. He hid himself in a box loaded with extension cords.

"What's with him?" Jenny asked puzzled. "Felix is usually so calm around us."

"You think a cat that's been super spooked will just let you pick it up?" Tuck criticized. "Felix obviously trashed the rooms because he's not familiar with the house. Or maybe he just wanted to play. Plus, the storm's still going on. You gotta let him come to you."

"And you got a plan?"

"In fact I do."

Knowing the place was now a danger-free zone, Tuck walked into the middle of an open area. He removed his protective headgear and established it on the ground. He then quickly returned and grabbed Jenny's hand. He led her behind another lab table. "Warm that up and then stay quiet."

Conforming her free arm into a laser beam, Jenny aimed it at the pot. She let out a small beam. The laser warmed up the metal, slightly expanding the cookware. Tuck and Jenny watched their plan unfold from behind the lab table.

Searching for warmth, the house pet evacuated the box and drew himself towards the pot. He studied his reflection. Having yet to sense any danger, he roamed himself around the pot a couple of times. He then placed his side against the metal and enjoyed the balminess that it emanated. With one leap, he happily settled in.

Jenny turned flabbergasted.

"Hey, if it fits, it sits," Tuck indifferently replied.

The pair carefully approached the fuzzy prowler. Seeing conversant faces in a foreign land, the cat vacated the pot and tenderly rubbed himself against Jenny's legs. Tuck kneeled down and gently scratched the cat's chin. Felix released a contented purr.

"Let's take him to my room and keep an eye on him," Jenny suggested. "It'll be better than letting him roam the house and cause more trouble for us."

"Ha! Looks like I can take care of something more than a pet rock! I gotta show Brad!"

Tuck carried Felix, and the pair exited the lab.

* * *

The security around Jenny's bedroom disengaged. The steel encasing the windows retracted themselves. Her bedroom's bookshelves, stuffed animal collections, and muddled desk stayed together. Her guest had spent the entire time sleeping. And he was now waking up.

"Feeling better," Jenny asked.

"Yeah, much," Brad replied with a returned voice while he sat up. He then noticed the familiar feline. "Why is Tuck holding Felix?"

"It turns out that this little guy was the intruder," Jenny giggled. "Imagine all of us getting so worked up over him."

"Wow, it might not have been a ghost, but there was someone here. I guess I was—" Brad was set to admit his fault when Tuck joyfully sang, "You were wrong! You were wrong!"

The older brother playfully pushed his younger brother. He then suggested, "Should we call Mrs. Duran and let her know where her pet is?"

Jenny looked at the time. "We'll tell her in the morning. She knows that Felix is smart enough to have found shelter from the storm."

"He did make his way into this house," Tuck brought up.

"We shouldn't wake her up and have her think that someone's prank calling her," Jenny reasoned. "And since it's still raining, you guys can stay over. Wanna play some cards?"

"Sure," the brothers nodded.

The trio sat on the ground. A small compartment in Jenny's arm opened, and she placed in the cards. Her body shuffled the deck, and her arm delivered each card one by one. Felix wandered around the enclosed bedroom to acquaint himself with his new settings. While they played, they discussed a certain book series that aided the paranoia.

"I'm not saying that these books are bad," Brad assured. "Getting scared from these stories is fun. But can you see why they are trouble?"

Arranging his cards, Tuck vowed, "There's another book coming out in the series. I promise to only read it in the daytime with all the lights on and curtains open in the house."

"These books do help keep legends and folktales alive," Jenny agreed. "It is part of the kid and teen experience. I think, though, they're much better than that cheesy movie we saw earlier. I still wanna see that horrible train wreck if there's a sequel. Maybe the next one will be about a cardboard gorilla facing off against the giant lizard costume."

The group laughed throughout the trouble free night. The storm thinned out and eventually disappeared. When the mid-morning sun shined through, they came to the front yard. Tuck carried Felix while Brad held the raveled sleeping bags.

"Thanks again for letting us stay over," Brad smiled.

"Any time. That was a fun night," Jenny smiled back. "Guess it's time to let Mrs. Duran know about Felix's whereabouts. She'll want to feed him breakfast."

"And keep him as a lap pet once more," Tuck added.

Hearing the name of his overbearing owner, Felix jumped from Tuck's hold and raced away. Before anyone commented on the animal's expected reaction, a small vehicle arrived at the Wakeman residence. A stout woman wearing a bright yellow overcoat and matching pumps emerged. She carried with her a light brown suitcase.

"Hi, Mom," Jenny greeted.

"Good morning, XJ-9," Dr. Wakeman smiled. "Boys."

"How was the trip?"

"Terrific. I met up with some old colleges while we discussed the situation pertaining to the dwarf planet. One was tinkering with a way to handle mass amounts of storage. I was given a prototype to look over." From her lab coat she removed a box in gift wrapping. She stuck her hand inside and pulled out an old white dress adorned with red seams and matching polka dots. "It's currently holding her spring attire! Doesn't it look stylish?!"

Seeing the archaic apparel, Jenny and Tuck screamed terrified, "It's the possessed box!"

The two bolted down the street.

Seeing this behavior before in the neighborhood streets, Dr. Wakeman asked gallingly, " _Creepy Tales Told in the Dark_?"

" _Creepy Tales Told in the Dark_ ," Brad nodded.

* * *

Down an ally a black cat with a white muzzle slipped underneath a crate. He tossed aside garbage and discarded rags from atop an old pizza box. When he lifted up the top, a computer appeared underneath. He placed his paw against the scanner.

"Welcome back Felix," a computer voice greeted. "Ready to receive report."

"Meow meow—" Felix coughed and cleared his throat. His true voice emitted a crisp and clear bass. "It's always tough to complete any assignment when your owner keeps you on her lap and pets you until your fur falls off…. The mission of infiltrating XJ-9's home base was a complete success. I shall now upload all that I have found."

He removed his tail stub and revealed a USB drive. He placed it in a port. Many files of the Wakeman home came onto the screen. These secrets ranged from the everyday décor to the mysteries found in the lab. The sneaky cat even unlocked XJ-9's schematic.

"Excellent work," the computer voice praised. "We are nearly ready for a full on invasion. All shall soon fear Feline Fatale!"

Felix tossed his back and cackled. "All hail Feline Fatale! Muha ha ha!"

 **End…?**

 **A/N:** I wanted to try my hand at Suspense.  
I fiddled around with this story for months; there were many parts that I rewrote and deleted, and I suffered writer's block for the longest time.  
I figured the last section of this story would be funnier rather than just ending it with Jenny and Tuck fleeing.

Growing up I did enjoy scary stories.  
It's fun to go through that suspense and have your heat rate go up with the ending giving you chills.  
But I was more of the _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ fan over _Goosebumps_ , not to say that the former collection of stories is superior to the latter.  
I'm not, though, a horror movies fan; I just prefer reading.

I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
